Moonlit
by CarrieT
Summary: Elena has an important diplomatic meeting and Mateo had final exams. Thankfully, they both have each other as well.


_**Hello again, Elenateo lovelies! This one is a lot longer than the last two, since I might not be posting too much in the future, what with school starting up again and such.**_

 _ **On another note, Spellbound. That episode broke me, I swear. The number of Elenateo moments was essentially innumerable, and The Magic Within You? Just, agh, so beautiful.**_

 _ **Again, I love to read your lovely reviews and your feedback! The support I get from you guys is amazing, so thank you.**_

 _ **Now on with the Elenateo!**_

The skies of Avalor were dark as pitch, with only a hint of light on the eastern horizon, the very first signs of sunrise making themselves known in the form of pink and purple steaks etched across the sky.

The stars were still gleaming against the black, and the moon was a silver sliver, nearly fading into the inky black. Its light fell across the sleeping kingdom, casting shadows that spilled across the paved streets and shingled roofs of the city. Ships in the harbor cast long, yawning shadows across the dock, creaking as the night wind whistled through their timbers.

The silver rays fell across the royal castle, spilling through tall windows and into great hallways, and across the princess of Avalor, fast asleep in the council meeting room.

Elena Castillo-Florez was splayed out across the council table, dress creased and dark hair askew across her face, fluttering every time she exhaled. Her head was resting on a large, ancient book whose title she had forgotten hours previous. Its yellowed pages were printed with complicated negotiation mathods, written in such a twisting, condense way that they were enough to make even the brightest scholars in Avalor utterly baffled.

Surrounding the sleeping princess and her makeshift pillow were many other books of similar nature and dullness, faded parchments, record books, a cold cup of long abandoned coffee, and a large, eloquently printed scroll announcing the arrival of King Minimus of Althea, a large and famously prosperous country across the sea. It was said that a trade agreement concerning Althea was nearly impossible to obtain, and beyond invaluable to even the wealthiest kingdoms.

At least, this was what Esteban had told his younger cousin that morning over breakfast, the morning before the king was to arrive. As crown princess, Elena was in charge of welcoming the king and securing a friendship with the most powerful kingdom Avalor had ever known.

Naturally, she had panicked. Just a little.

The day had sped by, leaving Elena in a stressed trance after an uneventful council meeting, chewing her lip and wringing her hands as she wondered how she of all people could secure and oversee such an important task that could determine the future of kingdom.

Determined to succeed, she collected every book, record, and article on diplomacy she could find in the library, wiped the dust from the covers and shook out the crumpled pages, and hauled everything back to the council meeting room.

And thus, exhausted from stress and nonstop reading of increasingly dull text into the wee hours of the night, Elena had at last collapsed across the table, unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer.

Hours later, although it felt more like minutes, there was a creak from outside the council room, the sure indicator of someone else awake. One of Elena's bright amber eyes flew open, ears straining towards the mysterious sound.

The came another creak, lower and hollower, as the large wooden door to the meeting room opened and a figure stepped in, shoes softly hitting the floor as the figure shuffled inside.

As slowly and quietly as she could, Elena shifted her head ever so slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of the intruder. Her eyes fell on a figure not much bigger than herself, wearing a long robe and clutching a long, thing object with a circular shape perched on the tip.

She closed her eyes again, hoping not to startle Mateo.

The royal wizard had been awake for hours, tossing and turning. As the new royal wizard, he had been given quarters in the palace to use whenever he wished. But tonight, the only use for said quarters had been to stress. He had exams the next day, excruciatingly important ones that would play a big part in determining if he moved up a grade. He always hated exam time, as it took away from his magic studies, but this year was particularily awful.

So Mateo lay in bed, surrounded by books and notes that were frayed from so many rereads and pencils worn down to the erasers. The wizard took a deep, shaky breath, pressing his palms against his eyes and trying desperately to feel drowsy.

He'd tried every trick he could think of, even the magic ones. But no matter what he did, Mateo was wide awake, his head full of equations and grammar and Avalor knows what else. His stomach was twisting and reeling inside him, as if he'd swallowed a colony of butterflies.

Eyes burning from lack of sleep and head pounding from reading messy scribbles in low light, Mateo sat up and sighed, trying to clear his head. He pushed aside scrambled thoughts of exams and and thought instead of things that didn't make him want to throw up. He thought od his favorite books, ones that didn't involve intense memorization, and his grandfather's old robe that was now his, and his best friend Elena, who was most likely fast asleep.

It was useless. Straining to think of other things only made Mateo more awake, as such things often do. He let out a frustrated growl, rubbing his eyes and trying to think clearly.

He needed a place to relax, to go over his notes one last time, and just take a breath. The wizard swung his feet over the edge of his bed, wondering where exactly such a place might be.

He couldn't venture into the great hall or dining room. He might get caught, which would send him into even more of panic, and he simple couldn't stand the sight and feel of yawning, empty rooms that were supposed to be full of people.

The garden might have been nice, but summer was approaching, not fast enough, and the mosquitos were starting to return. Mateo didn't fancy spending _any_ time surrounded by those little pests.

He briefly thought of going to Elena's room and asking for help, but the logical part of his mind pushed that idea away almost at once. She was doubtlessly asleep, and it'd be quite rude to wake her. Besides, she had her own problems, being crown princess and all, and she most likely wouldn't want to help him.

After what felt like hours of pondering, Mateo settled on the council room. It was large, but not too much so. The windows offered a beautifully calming view of the sea, and the sky now speckled with stars. Plus, no one guarded the council room. There was no need to, since the doors were sealed with a complex thievery spell that denied access to anyone harboring greedy thuoghts, the work of the young wizard himself.

The skies were still quite dark as Mateo pulled himself out of bed and stretched. He pulled his grandfather's robe over his head and rolled up the sleeves like Elena had taught him, until he could actually use his hands. A large pile of notes was perched on his desk, threatening to topple over. Mateo grabbed the stack as best he could, tucking it under his arm. Seizing his tamborita, he took one last look around his room before turning and closing the door behind him.

His heart pounded against his ribs like a drum as he made his way down the halls. The palace was still so strange and new to him, as previous to a few weeks ago, he had only ever visited on wizard business, or to talk to Elena. The seemingly endless expanse of long, elaborate hallways and grand rooms was more than a little intimidating, especially at night.

Chewing his lip and gripping tightly to his tamborita, Mateo scanned every corridor carefully, his feet padding softly across the marble and wood floors. He lingered in the shadows like a thief, jumping at the slightest noises.

It wasn't that he was unwelcome at the palace. He was well liked by all the staff and the royal family, except perhaps Esteban. But it was well known that Esteban didn't like anyone other than himself, and Elena sometimes. But even that knowledge didn't stop him from being nervous whenever he entered the royal world. He was only comfortable around Elena, the only person who didn't make him feel like he didn't belong, and who always believed in him.

After what felt like hours, Mateo arrived at the council room. He pushed open the door, wincing as it creaked. He quickly ducked inside, using his heel to ensure the door wouldn't slam behind him.

He took a breath and looked up to examine the room. His heart suddenly stopped, and he nearly dropped all his notes.

A figure was lying across the table, surrounded by various books and papers and breathing softly. The wizard set his notes softly on the ground before approaching, keeping a tight grip on his tamborita.

As he got closer, the clouds shifted outside and moonlight spilled into the room, revealing princess Elena sprawled across the table. Mateo stopped as he unrecognized his friend. A smile crept up his face as he observed her sleeping peacefully. Continuing his approach, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Elena had heard as Mateo approached, and she opened her eyes as soon as he touched her. the wizard jumped back, looking startled.

"Oh! Were you awake?"

Elena grinned, a bit sleepily. "The door woke me. But it's fine, honest"

Her eyes trailed over Mateo, lingering on his hair, tousled more than usual, and the dark circles beneath his wide hazel eyes. He blushed, suddenly feeling out of place once again.

Elena didn't notice as she rose from her chair and placed a hand on Mateo's upper arm. "What are you even doing up so late? It must be past midnight" she added, hald to herself as she glanced at the clock.

Mateo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I have an important test tomorrow, and I couldn't sleep" he admitted, retreating from the princess' touch and collecting his notes. Elena watched as he reorganized them, stacking the papers on the table.

"What about you?"

Elena glanced at the book she'd fallen asleep on. "King Minimus is arriving tomorrow, and abuelo wants me to arrange negotiations"

Mateo pursed his lips in thought. "The name sound familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it"

With a worried sigh, Elena collapsed into her chair. As she spoke, Mateo sat next to her.

"He's the ruler of Althea, and we need him to sign a trade agreement with us" she explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad" Mateo offered encouragingly, only to internally wince as Elena's frown deepened.

"Supposedly, he's the hardest ruler in the world to seal and agreement with" she groaned. her brows creased in worry, and her breathing shook as if she was going to cry.

"I just don't know if I can do it" she admitted. Mateo felt his heart twist with sympathy, and he reached out and grasped one of Elena's hands in his own. She looked up at him with stressed, saddened eyes.

"If anyone can do it, I'll bet it's you" he said. "You're smart, and brave. You'll do great" he added, gently rubbing the back of Elena's hand with his thumb. Her eyes brightened, and she smiled.

"Thanks, Mateo" she said. "Guess you're my royal counselor now, too" the princess added with a small laugh. Mateo shrugged, feeling his ears burn at Elena's praise.

The was a short silence as the two teens thought for a moment, both unsure what to say or how to say it.

At last, Elena sighed, leaning back in her chair, simultaneously pulling her hand away from Mateo's. She instantly missed it. "I should finish these books. I have to get this right, or I'll let everyone down" she said, turning to face the enormous tome. She opened her mouth toe say something else, but a huge yawn escaped before she was able to utter a word. Mateo chuckled, putting an arm around the princess affectionately. She leaned against his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"You won't get it right if you fall asleep halfway through, either" he pointed out, tilting her face so she was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Elena playfully shrugged off Mateo's arm. "The same to you! You'll never pass that exam if you're - "

She cut herself off with another huge yawn. Mateo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as if to say "I told you so". Elena blushed, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Yeah, I guess we both need sleep" she admitted. Her gaze fell on the books again, her forehead creasing fretfully once more. "But I need to know thi stuff. If I don't, I'll mess up, and ruin the trade agreement" she moaned, frantically wringing her hands.

Mateo took a deep breath, placing both hands on Elena's shoulders, pulling her out of her panic world. She looked up at him, and the sadness and fear in her eyes nearly broke his heart. He placed a hand to her cheek, smiling gently.

"You want my advice? You don't need these books. They're at least a hundred years old, anyway. You're much smarter and more innovative than whatever those dusty old things have to say. Trust me, Elena" he said earnestly. "You always believe in me, even when I don't belive in myself. Now it's my turn to return the favor"

Elena stared for a second, her eyes brightening as she pondered Mateo's words. Slowly, a wide smile spread across her face. Without warning, she threw her arms around Mateo and hugged him tightly.

He stiffened in surprise, before relaxing and returning in the embrace, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist. "Thanks, Mateo" she whispered.

"No problem" he replied as they pulled apart, Elena's arms still around his neck. A few moments passed, as the princess and the wizard smiled at each other. The clouds once again shifted outside, and the gentle moonbeams streaked across Elena's face, making her smile glow. Mateo's heart pounded, and before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned forward and was kissing the crown princess of Avalor.

Elena was only surprised for a second. Her first thought was that Mateo was never so bold, but that was quickly brushed aside as her mind fully absorbed the situation. Her heartbeat quickened, and she kissed Mateo back, savoring the warmth and stability of the feeling of his lips on hers.

Second that felt like decades passed before they broke apart. The darkness was punctuated by heavy gasps as they both struggled to catch their breath.

"Sorry"

The word tumbled out before Mateo could stop it. His face burned with embarrassment, and he turned his face away from Elena's warm, smiling eyes.

To his surprise, she laughed, the beautiful sound echoing in the empty room. "You're brilliant, but you can be such a moron sometimes" she teased.

Mateo blushed again. "You think I'm brilliant?"

Elena grinned, pushing up onto her toes so she could stand level with the royal wizard. "Yes. You'll do fine on your exams, as long as you stop overthinking it" she assured him, pressing her lips to his again, softly and quickly.

Mateo could not help smiling. He reluctantly let go of Elena and collected his notes. He held out a hand to the princess, who grasped it firmly.

"Shall I escort you back to your room?" he asked, flashing the cheeky grin she loved so well. Elena let out another yawn before smiling tiredly. "I think that would be for the best" she replied, as the two walked out of the council room.

The walk seemed so much shorter, now that he was holding Elena's hand and feeling better than he had in weeks. Perhaps when morning came they would both agree to forget this whole experience, but for now he was more than happy to hold it close. In no time at all, they had arrived at the door to Elena's room.

She turned to look up at her wizard, smiling again. "Thank you. For everything" she said, reaching up and brushing a stray curl from Mateo's eyes. "You really are brilliant" she added.

"So are you" he replied, bending down to kiss her once more. "Now get some sleep" he commanded, pushing open the door to Elena's room to let her in.

"Good luck. But I have the feeling you won't need it" she said, stepping towards the door.

"I may not need it, but I'll take it. Good night, Elena" he added, smiling shyly. She pushed herself up on tiptoes again to kiss his cheek very gently before disappearing into her room.

The door creaked shut, leaving Mateo alone in the hallway, clutching his notes and his tamborita. He smiled, feeling inexplicably warm and light inside. The exam stress did not vanish, but if Elena could secure a trade with the most evasive king in the world, he was more than certain everything would be alright.

 _ **This was transferred from my finicky IPod at roughly 1 AM, so please excuse any spelling errors.**_

 _ **Wow, this came out much longer than I expected. Hope you guys like it! BIG thanks to the lovely reviewer who informed me that Mateo's wand is called a tamborita. The more you know!**_

 _ **I may not publish anything for a while, but don't worry! I will be back. Love you all!**_


End file.
